closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Beacon Pictures/Summary
Background: Beacon Pictures (originally known as "Beacon Communications, LLC") is an American movie production company that was established in 1990 by Armyan Bernstein to produce movies for important Hollywood studios. 1st Logo (August 14, 1991-August 18, 1995, March 9, 2009-May 16, 2016) Nicknames: "Beacon Tower", "Dismembered City" Logo: On a black background, we see several 1940's-like buildings, all arranged haphazardly and titled at various angles. A much taller building emerges from the center, as the rest of them align to become upright. The tallest one's top flashes and a beacon's light emerges from it, as a box draws itself around the buildings. "BEACON" zooms out and flashes under the box, then dims. FX/SFX: The tilting buildings and beacon lighting, all in animation that's pretty cool for the time. Music/Sounds: A rising synth note not unlike THX's Deep Note, followed by a "shining" sound effect when the beacon lights, then a piano chord, then a choir. Sometimes, the opening theme of the movie is heard or even silence. Availability: Rare. It's known to exist on Princess Caraboo, The Road to Wellville ''and ''The Baby-Sitter's Club, among others. Strangely, the still version of this logo can be seen on the TV series Castle. 2nd Logo (July 25, 1997-) Nickname: "Beacon Tower II" Logo: On a black background, we see a white border with an animated city inside with some mountains. The tallest building's top flashes and a beacon light lights up on the building and then dims. The word "B E A C O N" zooms out and is placed under the box, then flashes. Variants: *On Bring It On, the logo explodes when it finishes animating to reveal a cheer squad performing. *On Air Force One, ''a byline is underneath the logo saying "A Beacon Communications Group Company". Surprisingly other prints of the said film have a byline saying "An Ascent Entertainment Group Company". *On ''Uncle P., the logo becomes a colorful drawing and "Family Films" appears in a cursive font below "BEACON". FX/SFX: The building flashes. The word "B E A C O N" zooming out. Music/Sounds: A five-note piano chord,along with a "shining" sound effect as the beacon lights up. Sometimes, either silent or the movie theme plays over this logo. Availability: Pretty common. Appears on many movies including Air Force One, Bring It On films,Raising Helen, Firewall, A Lot Like Love, and The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep, among others. Closing Variants 1st Logo (1990s-2000s) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The closing theme of movie. Availability: Seen at the end of End of Days and For the Love of Game. 2nd Logo (2000's) Logo: There is a white rectangular box with "B E A C O N" written inside near the top. The solid beam comes from the O's center to the down left corner of the box. Variant: On The Emperor's Club, the logo was inverted. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st closing logo. Availability: Uncommon, seen on Ladder 49. Many films have the still version of the regular opening logos.